Harper Allicott
"..." - First "Nickname" Last Personal Life Harper Allicott is a sophomore at Eastshores High. She tends to be very curious, helpful, funny, awkward, brave, and understanding. Likes * Building * Her tools * Her friends * Music * Theater Dislikes * Her mom * Rude/abusive people * Cowards * People backing out of promises/deals Civilian Life Harper is a 2004 scandal baby. Her mom didn't want her so she sent her to her parents. Harper didn't know about her parents until she was seven. When she was six she discovered her powers of death, unconscious, and coma by accidentally killing a bird that was dying. She was upset and scared. Harper's two other powers developed that day. At the age of seven, her grandfather told her about her parents. Harper was shocked and scared but wanted to see them. Her grandfather refused to let her see her mom, she was confused until she saw her mom in jail. When she was eight, she met her dad, who tried to deny it at first. After a fight, they were able to reconcile and chose to keep in touch. Life was normal until Harper was twelve, where Lisa, her mom, decided to come back into Harper's life. Lisa claimed that she wanted to form a relationship with her daughter. No one wanted Lisa there but they dealt with her, just to see if Lisa and Harper would make a connection. This ended up with the family getting into multiple fights, Lisa using her power to torture Harper's grandparents. Harper screamed and tried to save her grandparents, but got tortured, leaving a scar on her shoulder. Neutral Life ... Powers * Mind reading * Control a person * Put a person in a coma * Make a person fall unconscious * Kill a person * Inflict pain on anyone/anything * Eye color guide ** White = inflicting pain ** Black = killing someone Story So Far ... Relationships * Lisa Marisol- Harper's infamous mom. Known for having Harper at 16 years old. Hates her mother with a passion (rest to be revealed) Currently in jail * Jacob Williams- Harper's ex-crush and "father." Really happy to be his friend and finds his gummy bear minions hilarious. One of the first people at Redview to find out about her mom * Tama-Harper's friend and other "father." She's really glad they became friends and trust him the most out of her other friends (sorry to Harper's other friends). One of the first people at Redview to find out about her mom * Juliette- A friend of Harper. She finds Juliette to be very caring. One of the first people at Redview to find out about her mom * Ella Martinez-Harper's friend and "sister." She finds her hilarious, though very impulsive. Beware these two crackheads together if you mess with their family * Frostbyte-Harper's nemesis as the Underground Lady. They both hate each other and don't get along well. * Ava-Harper's "sister" and frenemy. Don't worry, she likes Ava, but has a feeling that she may be Frosty. * Conrad-Harper's "brother" adopted by Jacob. Have yet to interact * Devon O'Klien-Harper's dad. She met him when she was 8 years old through a DNA test. After some arguing and confirmation, Devon and Harper built a good relationship. Though they don't see each other often, they do care about each other and keep in touch Trivia * Part of Harper's superhero persona is based on Hades/Pluto Category:Neutral